


Strong

by ChrysusCat



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Blood, Gen, Injury, I’m sorry, Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), LinkedUniverse, Sickfic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysusCat/pseuds/ChrysusCat
Summary: Wind isn’t feeling well.





	Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sick rn, I have no clue what overcame me to write this. I might come back to improve on it or finish it in the future. But for now, enjoy this 12am fever induced snippet. :p

All was peaceful. The nine heroes trodded on through the forest, Time, Twilight, and Wild leading the way, Warriors and Legend chatting abnormally quietly behind them. It seemed even the more rowdy heroes of the group didn’t want to interrupt the rare moment of quiet in the woods. Wind walked a small distance behind them, Four behind him, and Sky and Hyrule bringing up the rear. 

Then Wind coughs, catching Four’s attention. He almost ignores it, but then notices Wind’s hands shaking. He picks up his pace to walk alongside him, knocking shoulders with Wind to get his attention. (Well, knocking his shoulder into Wind’s arm.) He’s about to ask if he’s ok, noticing how pale the younger hero was, but Wind cut him off right as he opened his mouth. “I’m fine, throat just hurts a little,” he said quickly, not looking over at his shorter friend. “Must’ve caught some bug back in that town.” He grumbled, thinking back to the loud old men at the tavern they’d stayed at a few nights ago. Four nodded, though not completely convinced. He fell back into step, keeping an eye on the youngest hero.

Wind wouldn’t admit it, but he almost regrets telling the smaller hero the truth. His throat felt swollen and thick, mouth too dry. His lungs ached with every breath, and he had to struggle to stop his sore feet from dragging. He felt tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he was one of Hylia’s Chosen Heroes, he couldn’t let a little sickness slow him down. When they did finally stop and make camp, he was grateful for the uneventful day. He plopped right down in the dirt, even more grateful that Four volunteered to go gather firewood in his place. He gave his friend a tired smile as he set out his bedroll. He didn’t even bother to wait for dinner to be ready; he didn’t know if he’d be able to force himself to swallow it anyways, and he was out before his head hit the pillow. 

The fourth day after their trip into town, they were attacked. They’d managed to wander right into a trap, a horde of monsters closing in on them. Wind fought as best he could, but it was difficult, whole body feeling heavier than usual. His lack of dinner probably didn’t help, he thought bitterly. He’d earned a club to his side when he’d been too slow to dodge, barely managing to catch his breath and parry before a bokoblin nearly cleaved him in half, and a shallow slash on his shoulder when he wasn’t paying as much attention to his surroundings as he should have, a lizalfos leaping off the rocks behind him. He’d driven his blade through the unarmed creature’s body, but it’d managed to rake it’s talons across his shoulder before it fell to the ground, dead. The battle still raged on around him, but he stood still, sword hand clutching his shoulder, other arm wrapped around his torso. His lungs and ribs protested as he desperately tried to catch his breath. Wild and Sky ran in to fend off bokoblins who would see him as an easy target, Wind’s knees giving out as he sank to the ground. He pressed his forehead into the cold earth, gasping for air, blood dripping down his arm, uncomfortably hot. The monsters were soon dispatched, the older heroes gathering around the youngest. Four put a hand on Wind’s uninjured shoulder, other hand under his chest should his arms give out. His brow furrowed in concern, as Legend dug through his pouch for potions and bandages. “Wind? You alright?” He murmured, taking in the little sailor’s pale, sweat drenched face, eyes scrunched shut in pain and mouth agape, breathing ragged and wet. He sucked in a breath as Sky placed a hand on his side, gently trying to feel for broken ribs. He whimpered, and shook his head, trembling under Sky’s touch. Legend finally finished digging around in that bag of his, bringing out a crimson potion and a few bandages. “It probably won’t be enough to fully heal him, but it’ll certainly help.” He muttered.

Twilight took Sky’s place at Wind’s side, just as his injured arm couldn’t take it anymore. He collapsed into the arms of his friends, edges of his vision blurring. He couldn’t breath. It felt like there was a pig sitting on his chest, his friend’s worried faces blurring as he finally gave into unconsciousness.


End file.
